


Clean Up on Aisle 4

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watersports was supposed to be that one thing you heard about on the internet, but never came in contact with in real life.</p><p>Then again, Noiz <em>was</em> the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up on Aisle 4

**Author's Note:**

> for [elyse](http://siliciums.tumblr.com/).
> 
> i promised i'd write a fic of her tweets about kounoi watersports if she did her project, but i didn't think i'd get it done in an hour and a half.

He wakes up before the alarm, a common thing considering he gets enough sleep to wake around this time by now. It's surprising, he thinks, looking over at the mess of blond hair peeking out from the bed's comforter. As sexually active as this brat is, he gets more sleep than he did before the teen made himself a big part of his life. Maybe it's because he's happy. Maybe it's because sex exhausts him. 

Koujaku inches over so he can wrap his arms around Noiz's waist from behind, inhaling the German's scent at the nape of his neck. When they had first gotten close, he had expected Noiz to smell like a sweaty teenager with horrible B.O., but this kid was obviously filled with surprises. He doesn't smell all that wonderful, but the soap he uses for both his hair and his body has a nice scent to it. The older male catches himself burying his nose into Noiz's hair more often than he'd like to, nuzzling his (also surprisingly) soft locks. 

The teen in his arms shifts, groaning at the disturbance. He lazily reaches back to push Koujaku away by the forehead, mumbling something about beauty rest. This only makes Koujaku laugh, tugging him closer by his lithe waist. Noiz hisses and looks over his shoulder, emerald eyes half-lidded and hazy with sleep. "I was sleeping," the blond grunts, small eyebrows furrowing and causing his bridge piercings to shift, much to Koujaku's amusement. 

"I'm aware," is Koujaku's reply, kissing the piercings located at the nape of Noiz's neck. Noiz makes a face and rolls over onto his other side to face Koujaku, tilting his head up a little with the same expression. The dark-haired man holds back his smirk, leaning in to kiss him. It's closed-mouth thanks to the fear of arguing over morning breath, but sweet nonetheless. Noiz pulls away and goes to get out of bed, stopped when Koujaku brings him down to his back. He suddenly has a lap full of Koujaku, more awake at this point. 

Noiz scoffs, hands resting on Koujaku's thighs. "Let me get up," he grumbles, gently pushing at Koujaku's knees. The man in question doesn't move from where he straddles Noiz's hips, rocking down to grind his ass down against Noiz's boxer-clad cock. The German's face screws up and his cheeks flush, eyes wide and awake, scrambling to push Koujaku off. 

At first he wants to laugh, but Koujaku is too shocked to react other than getting off of his partner. Noiz dashes to the bathroom down the hall, slamming the door shut. Koujaku props himself back up into a sitting position, frowning. "The hell...?" 

***

Koujaku doesn't bring it up until they're both home from their respective workplaces, Noiz from giving out information concerning Usui's location and Koujaku from the salon. He waits for Noiz to finish eating the microwave ramen he had grabbed as soon as he got home, rejecting Koujaku's offer to make a quick dinner. The blond is careful of the noises he makes, knowing he'd only upset Koujaku if he slurped. 

"You could've just told me you had to pee," Koujaku starts, looking at Noiz, who is perched on the end of the couch opposite from Koujaku. 

The younger man looks up from his Coil, shutting off the holograms to give Koujaku a raised brow. "I tried, but you wouldn't get off me." 

"No, you told me to get up, and then you forced me away. That wasn't very informative at all," Koujaku points out. "You wouldn't look me in the eye while you got dressed!" 

"I was sidetracked," Noiz grumbles, arms crossed over his chest. "Was thinking about my hours and shit. You know how that is." 

The hairdresser sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. "You were blushing." 

"Was not." 

It's too quick of an answer and they both notice. Koujaku's eyebrows raise and Noiz's pale cheeks visibly flush, darker than this morning. _Gotcha,_ Koujaku thinks to himself. 

Noiz scoffs, glaring at Koujaku with that same flush on his cheeks. "Yeah, okay, I had to piss. I had too much soda last night. Happy?" 

Koujaku snickers, covering his mouth to hide it when Noiz flips him off. "Very." 

***

Noiz is careful with how much he drinks before bed, much to Koujaku's amusement. When offered more tea, he declines, making up excuses that he thinks Koujaku buys. He does, at first, but they start getting old and Noiz starts getting obvious. 

He pees right before bed, even going to such extremes that he disturbs post-sex cuddling to use the bathroom. Koujaku calls him paranoid, that he's just going to give himself an infection with how often he pees, but Noiz brushes him off and says that only happens to old people. 

The dark-haired male comes up with a plan, wanting to figure this out before he made the wrong move. Asking Noiz would be so much easier, but maybe his boyfriend didn't know either. 

It's almost two weeks after the incident when Koujaku finds himself turning his Coil off and shoving it into a drawer of his dresser that's just miscellaneous things he's collected over the years. He walks out with a practiced look of worry on his face, even going as far as to start pulling drawers in the kitchen, making even noise to attract his partner's attention. 

"What are you looking for?" he hears Noiz call from the living room, growing footfalls alerting Koujaku of Noiz's arrival. Koujaku looks up with his eyebrows knit, shoving a drawer closed and going for the one next to it. 

Koujaku shakes his head with a rough sigh, forcing himself to not look at Noiz for his reaction. "I can't find my Coil," he complains, hastily shoving utensils around in the drawer in an act of searching. "I put it down when I got home, but I can't remember where... Dammit, I told Aoba I'd text him after work!" 

"Just borrow mine," Noiz offers, unlatching his Coil from his wrist and holding it out for Koujaku to take. Who knew it would be that easy? "Do whatever. Just stop throwing shit around." He turns away, waving him off when Koujaku half-heartedly protests. "I'll go look for it. Tell Aoba I said hi." 

He stays slumped with Noiz's Coil in his hand until Noiz disappears around the corner, pulling up his screens. Koujaku locates his browser, bringing up his history folder. A pop-up in German makes him pause, staring at the message with confusion. Shit. He has no idea what it says, so he types in **こうじゃく** after locating the Japanese keyboard for shits and giggles, assuming it's asking for a password. To his surprise, the folder unlocks, feeling his face grow red. That brat... 

(Of course it would be Koujaku's name. Of course it would be in hiragana. Noiz was way too predictable.) 

His history search is also in German, but a quick copy and paste into Noiz's translation app makes life two hundred percent easier. He reads from the bottom and to the top, considering it came up with the most recent search. It would only make more sense. 

**rabbits**  
 **cute rabbits**  
 **rabbit memes**

Koujaku rolls his eyes, giving the Coil a look of amusement. He wants to fool around and look at what exactly Noiz was looking for with these searches, but he was looking for something a lot more... ah, there it is. 

**piss kink**  
 **watersports**  
 **how common is it to be into watersports**  
 **how to bring up watersports with your partner**  
 **piss kink videos**

There weren't that many searches concerning the topic, but it was enough to get Koujaku's face to redden once more. Koujaku huffs, taking this as a sign. He had assumed that Noiz was into it the moment he had reacted as he almost did two weeks ago, but now he knew for sure. 

"Hey, did you text Aoba..." 

The two freeze where they are, Koujaku with a holograph of a translation of Noiz's most recent searches and Noiz close enough to see that Koujaku was definitely not texting Aoba. 

"...yet. What the fuck!" Noiz rushes over to snatch his coil back from Koujaku, turning the screens off and scowling at his partner, who was flushed down to his neck. "That was a fucking dick move, old man," he gripes, pale cheeks flushed as red as Koujaku's. 

"I..." Shit, he didn't think he'd get caught! Koujaku tries to come up with an excuse, but Noiz sends him one last glare before turning around and heading to the bedroom, slamming the door. 

Koujaku glances at the couch, grimacing. Back pains were to come. 

***

Another week passes before Koujaku makes a move concerning his recent discovery. They don't speak of it ever, going back to how they were before this whole thing had been brought up. Noiz gives out information and Koujaku cuts hair. Koujaku only sleeps on the couch for two days before Noiz lets him back in after promising he won't ever bring it up. 

The alarm has yet to go off, Koujaku rolling over to look at his sleeping boyfriend. Noiz breathes softly, lips parted and body turned to allow Koujaku to see his sleeping face. The hairdresser smiles warmly, pulling Noiz in to kiss his shoulder. He nuzzles the teen's pale neck until Noiz is woken up a few minutes later, complaining as usual. Even while Noiz protests, Koujaku rolls them over with Noiz on his back and Koujaku straddling his hips, crimson eyes narrowed down at the younger man. 

Noiz stares up at him with wide eyes, no longer sleepy. He knows exactly where this is going and yet he doesn't push him away this time. The older man smirks and grinds his ass down against Noiz's clothed cock, the material of both their boxers the only barrier between them. Koujaku's smirk widens when Noiz gasps softly, only a shaky inhale but enough for Koujaku to hear in the room, quiet aside the muffled chirping of birds outside their window. 

He doesn't get a complaint from Noiz, taking this as a green light. Koujaku slowly rocks his hips down to rut his ass against Noiz's hardening cock, biting his lip at the look on the blond's face. Noiz screws his face up and looks away, cheeks easily flushing with Koujaku's weight pushing down on his bladder. Koujaku knows he's trying to hold back, knows he doesn't want to give in so soon. That's the fun part, he had read. (Yes, Koujaku took the time to read up on this stuff. He always does. It's the only way they're still alive after all of the kinky activities they've done in the months they've been together.) 

It's not common for Noiz to be really vocal, but the way he whines and moans beneath Koujaku is a telltale sign that he doesn't know what to do. Noiz's cock pushes up against his boxers and between Koujaku's clothed ass cheeks, the blond arching his back to get closer to the friction. He grabs Koujaku by the hips, encouraging him to move faster and grind harder. 

Koujaku's more than willing to oblige, pleased to see Noiz giving in to what he wants. He feels his own orgasm already nearing, thoroughly aroused by the situation. The teen mouths "please" and Koujaku leans down to kiss him firmly, relishing in the whimpers that slip from Noiz's mouth. He's squirming now, hands alternating between digging into Koujaku's hips and fisting the sheets. 

The hairdresser leans in to whisper into Noiz's ear, reaching down to apply firm pressure to Noiz's quivering abdomen. "Let go," Koujaku murmurs, pulling his hips back in time for Noiz to relieve himself. 

Noiz's hands move to cover his face in embarrassment, tearing up. His hands slide into his own hair, shaking beneath Koujaku. A few tears slip down his cheeks, looking down at the mess he makes. The blond sobs due to how ashamed he is, Koujaku petting his hair and murmuring soothing words to him. Noiz whimpers and cries for a couple minutes. He knew it was going to be like this, that he was going to cry and that he was going to feel terrible, but that was why he had wanted this in the first place. His cock was still hard, after all. 

"Shh," Koujaku soothes, kissing the tears that slowly slid down Noiz's cheeks. He murmurs about getting a towel to clean him up, stripping Noiz of his underwear to toss them into the laundry basket. The older male dries Noiz off and picks him up away from the mess, setting him down once he removes the bed sheet. That goes into the hamper as well, Koujaku smiling when Noiz looks at the padding Koujaku had applied beneath their bed beforehand for just this occasion. 

Noiz wants to comment on Koujaku's thoughtfulness, but all need to speak cuts off as soon as Koujaku's hand wraps around Noiz's cock. He adds his own in his grasp, stroking them firmly thanks to his own arousal. The German groans against his mouth, kissing him eagerly. He cums as soon as his body is relaxed enough, barely over two minutes after his relief. Koujaku is close behind, gasping into their messy kiss. Noiz wraps his legs around Koujaku's waist, panting. They take a moment to calm down, Koujaku pressing his face into Noiz's flushed throat. 

He hums in content, getting a murmur of agreement from Noiz. Koujaku pulls back and opens his mouth to comment on what had just happened, but is cut off by Noiz's alarm going off. The blond snickers, bringing a disappointed Koujaku in for one last firm kiss. "Let's do that again," Noiz whispers, slipping away from beneath Koujaku to go shower. 

Koujaku leans against the headboard, laughing softly to himself. At least Noiz was fine. He glances over at the laundry, eyebrows furrowed at the pressure in his lower abdomen. 

...wait. 

He dashes to the bathroom, banging on the door upon noticing it was locked. "Open up!" 

Noiz laughs on the other side of the door. "Why?" 

"I gotta piss, brat!"


End file.
